This invention relates to an alarm device for mounting on a door, window, or the like whereby when the door or window is opened without authority to do so a loud gunshot-like signal results, warning building occupants and warding off the trespassers.
Many buildings, rooms, storage facilities, and the like are tied into burglar alarm systems for signaling unauthorized entry to the occupants of the building and sometimes to law enforcement agents. The known alarm systems are somewhat elaborate and expensive. In most instances alarm systems function well to deter burglars and other criminals from entering protected areas. However, the expense of the known alarm systems makes them unavailable to a great number of people who cannot afford them while needing or desiring protection from unlawful entry into their properties. In certain areas where crime rates are high or which are attractive to burglars, the building occupants take all precautions available to them to deter criminal entry into their buildings. The precautions, such as making certain that all doors and windows are locked, are not adequate in providing protection since locks may be picked and window glass silently broken to permit the criminals entry into the buildings by opening the doors or windows. To provide better protection from entry an inexpensive and simply constructed signal or alarm device is needed which would cause a loud signal to result whenever a door or window was opened without permission of the building occupants. Such an alarm device when activated would give positive warning to building occupants of unauthorized entry and would also frighten off would be burglars. An alarm device which would produce a loud gunshot-like signal when activated is desirable since it would give certain notice to the building occupants of unauthorized entry and would disorient and frighten would be burglars so that they would quickly leave. No such alarm device has been heretofore known.
This invention provides an alarm device which is very simply and inexpensively constructed, and which is arranged to be easily mounted on doors, windows, and the like. The alarm device of this invention, when activated, will give a loud gunshot-like signal whenever the door or window to which it is mounted is unlawfully opened. It is also expected that my alarm device may be sold at such a reasonable price to allow it to be disposed of in the event it is activated. As well as providing positive protection my device may be assuredly locked against being operable until it is desired to activate it.